Neon Genesis Evangelion: Beast
by Sociopathic-Antichrist
Summary: Shinji Ikari. Sent to his teachers. Now recalled to Tokyo-3. But something has gone catastrophically wrong. Or if you're Gendo...something right. Beware the Beast, for it hunts! Might be a bad summary, sorry
1. Chapter 1

Evangelion: Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Nuff said.

A/N: Alright. For the squeamish, this story will contain mentions and flash-backs of child abuse. Nothing sexual, but physical and mental. You have been warned. And before you get on my case about "Angsty-Shinji", don't. I'm fairly certain you've never seen shit like this in this category.

Chapter 1

"Damnit! Why'd I have to lose him at a time like this?!" Misato swore as she slammed her foot down on the accelerator, spun the wheel and rocketed around a corner on two wheels. Racing down an alley that appeared too small, the blue missile blasted through trash and tore through a chain link fence before emerging back onto a street with the train station in sight but she almost spun off the road at the sound she heard.

A blood-curdling howl ripped through the area and Misato gasped for breath as she barely avoided a telephone pole and rocketed along the roads. Hearing a screaming from overhead, she winced as a VTOL detonated against a building and showered the area with shrapnel and burning petrol. "Fuck!" she snarled and barely got between the explosion and a crouched figure. Popping the door, she turned but was struck dumb by the sight.

It was no boy. It may have been once but no more. It was on four limbs with its upper lip bared back to expose sharpened teeth. Matted hair fell down his back like a stormy ocean, almost seeming to writhe. Lank and dark with oil, it looked more like a horrific demon than a child. "S-Shinji?" she asked warily, ready to draw her gun and fire if it made any threatening movies.

Shinji growled before nodding once. Nails clicked on the pavement as he gazed past Misato and up at the Angel. His body was tanned and fraught with scars, some deep and some not so deep. Bt the disturbing aspect were his eyes. Bloodshot to the point of crimson, the colour surrounded a deep blue, bordering on black iris. They were the eyes of something that should not exist.

"G-get in" Misato whispered and watched him clamber in. Looking at his clothes, she felt disgust rear within her. He was wearing animal pelts all stitched together. And from the way he moved, it was obvious he rarely took it off. He was too accustomed to it. Shutting the door and pumping the accelerator, she shot off the mark just as an Angel's foot slammed into the ground where she had been, a spray of rocks hitting her back windshield.

Seeing Shinji whimper and duck down, curling into himself in a foetal position, she winced. _Seems he isn't used to cars. This is bad_ she thought worriedly. If he couldn't handle a one tonne car, how could he handle piloting an Evangelion?

Shinji watched the sky warily, the faint whisper in the back of his head slowly growing louder. _Fight…fight…fight…_ it whispered and his blood started to pulse in response to the call. It was still faint but it was growing. Growling hungrily, he looked around. _Meat…_the boy thought, eager to rend and tear sweet, juicy flesh. Looking at Misato, he shook his head. _Bad meat. Too salty._

Misato flinched at the growl as they entered the freeway. She was officially scared. _What the hell did you do to him, Ikari?_ She wondered. She had seen cases like this when in the psychology ward after being rescued from Second Impact. But nothing this severe. Nothing this…horrifying. Braking as she noticed the Angel disappear over the horizon, she pulled her binoculars from the dashboard compartment and leant out of her window and sat on the window.

"What the hell…shit, N2!" she yelled as the aircraft disengaged and shot away at almost supersonic velocities. Diving back in and covering Shinji with her body, she felt him tense and for but a moment, she felt his muscles ripple. He was a predator and she was intruding into his space. But she had no time to back away as the mine struck the Angel and the blastwave tossed the car like a stone across a pond.

Shinji growled angrily. The bad meat was touching him! He had been chained into a crate and had not eaten in two days. And he could almost smell the blood and feel its pulse against him. Maw opening slightly, he was so tempted. _Feed…_Shaking his head, he closed his mouth and the sharpened teeth clicked lightly and he pressed his lips together tight.

Misato shuddered at the sound of Shinji's growl and the click of his teeth together. Waiting for the car to settle, she looked around and quickly scrambled out of the car and looked around. Shinji scrambled out as well but he leapt free and landed on all fours, casting about with both nose and eyes. Catching sight of a few rats, he lunged forward and grabbed two. With nary a pause, he clenched his hands and snapped their necks.

Misato watched in disgust as he ripped the meat from the rats and eagerly consumed the meat, blood drooling off his chin to splatter on the devastated road. Bending over and vomiting, she turned away to regain her compousure. _What the fuck is going on here?!_

Shinji purred as he felt his stomach stop quaking. He loathed rat meat but considering it was all that was there…he ate it with relish. Tossing the skeletons aside and returning to the car, he sat back on his haunches and stared at it. Before charging at it. His muscles seemed to swell as he charged forward but just a moment and he struck the car like a sledgehammer, flipping it over onto its wheels easily.

Misato watched the boy turn the car over and the bloodshot eyes turned toward her, blood still trickling off his chin even if it was slowly congealing. Biting back the urge to dry heave, she shakily nodded before slipping back into the car. Nodding as Shinji warily entered the car and curled into the seat, she took off once again, tyres screeching and Shinji growling.

ASASASASASASASAS

Doctor Ritsuko Akagi looked at the pile of raw meat she had ordered delivered and gulped. Reports from the S2 Agents had told her the boy was barely an animal, eating raw meat. And he was hungry. So she had amassed the meat here for him to feed on before the battle. Having a pilot, even if it was one such as this distracted by hunger could prove fatal to all mankind.

Checking her watch and sighing, she walked to the door and opened it, only to blink in shock at the sight of a harried Misato running towards her, pursued by Shinji. Letting out a harsh whistle and pointing to the meat, she smirked as the boy turned his savagery upon the meat, ripping through the half-inch thick steaks like paper. "My god…" she whispered. _He's like an Evangelion. Raw…_

Misato collapsed against a door and panted for breath. "That was not smart" she wheezed before standing straight. Flushing at the raised eyebrow, she elaborated. "I tried to divest him of those skins. He didn't appreciate it" she stated and got a snarl in response from the boy. Leaping a foot in the air, she placed a hand over her heart. "Ritsuko…what the fuck is going on?" she demanded.

Ritsuko sighed. Misato couldn't be told the details of Project B. It was against every single human rights charter. But she could redirect. "He was apparently abused by a local gang where we sent him to. He retreated into himself and…"

Misato frowned. Her bullshit detector had been finely honed in the military and this was smelling like a fat man after a burrito-fest. "Let's get going then" she sighed before yelping as a shred of raw flesh smacked her in the face. Looking back, she saw the eight one-kilo steaks had been demolished, leaving only bones.

Shinji sniffed and he seemed to stiffen. There was another predator him. A powerful one. Hackles raised, he cast about for it. On all fours, he followed them into a dark room and growled as the darkness engulfed them. Whilst most human beings couldn't walk on all fours, Shinji had been forced through some horrific surgery. His knees had been reversed so they were like a canines.

Moments later and the lights were turned on, revealing the enormous Evangelion staring at them, purple armour plating shining under the lights. "This is the artificial life form and humanities last hope for survival, the All-Purpose Fighting Cyborg Evangelion Unit One." As if expecting an awed response, she grumbled as Shinji merely stalked forward and sniffed warily before leaping back, growling.

"Welcome, Shinji!" Gendo called and he received bared teeth in return, the bloodlust thick and heavy in the air. "You are to pilot this machine for humanity" Gendo stated and got a blank stare in return and he clenched his fist. That gaze was unnerving. _Damnit, he doesn't even have any language skills! We'll need to use Rei_ he thought. Tapping a button on his collar, a direct communication window opened to his Sub-Commander. "Fuyutski. Wake up Rei. The spare is unusable."

Shinji sniffed the air and he licked his lips at the smell of blood, the acrid tang making his mouth water. Watching the door open warily, he felt another predator enter the room. She was lying on the gurney and bleeding. A wounded predator, a wounded challenger. Stroking his black-tinted claws along the steel, he flexed his muscles.

He was brought up short by a tremendous roar and girders along with light tubes falling to earth in a shower of steel and heat. He didn't know why he moved but he did. Racing towards the gurney and leaping over it, his hand caught the albino's wrist and as he spun, threw her beyond the range of the debris, bouncing her like a tennis ball across the steel. Looking up, his face seemed to vacate of all expression and fill with peace and…thankfulness.

A shriek of tearing metal preceded a purple metal claw rearing up and batting away the metal, a few light-tubes shattering against the reinforced glass of Gendo's observation post. The giant purple beasts eyes glowed A luminescent green, almost teal. It seemed to calm Shinji as he seemed to relax and pad back over, sniffing curiously. Looking up at Gendo, the boy-turned-beast nodded grudgingly.

"Prepare the Evangelion!"

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji sniffed the plug curiously even as his eyes widened at the smell of blood. Licking his lips and looking around, he leapt back as a communication window opened right by his head. Feeling something puddle around his feet and rise, he let out a howl and started to claw at the hatch as the LCL rapidly filled the plug. Punching at the plug and denting it slightly, he snarled before being finally immersed.

"Shhhh Shinji. Take a deep breath" Maya crooned softly before blushing under theb irritated stares. But her voice did the trick and Shinji floated back down, head cocked curiously. "Good boy" she cooed and seemed to blush harder at the snickers whilst a tremulous smile crossed her face at Shinji's odd-sounding purr. It started from the back of his throat and it sounded like someone rolling the letter r.

Misato smiled at Maya and nodded. _The beauty that tamed the beast_ she mused and blinked at the thought of Maya being beautiful. Putting it out of her mind and turning to the launch window, she blinked at Ritsuko's happy laugh. "Something the matter, Ritsy?"

"It's odd. He's at fifty-five percent but…there's something odd. There seems to be some discord in the synchograph." As if to prove her point, she gestured to the graph and it looked as if the lines were vibrating slightly. "Never seen this before" she stated softly before shrugging. "He's good enough. Launch him when ready" she stated and stepped back to overseer her subordinates.

Misato nodded even as she felt a small spike of fear start to crawl up her spine. Something about that comment brought back memories of Antarctica. "Evangelion Unit One, Launch!" she commanded.

And the lights went out.

In the box, they all covered their ears at the sound of a roar and the sound of bones snapping. A brain-rattling shriek bore down upon the box before all was silent. As the backup generators came online and activated the lights, they all looked down…and screamed.

Unit 01 had apparently snapped its knees backward to resemble its pilot and the armor had regrown over the joint, the previous plating having been torn off by the force of the snap. Now on all fours and growling, it raised its head before slowly padding over to the launch tube and driving its claws into the wall and climbing up.

Misato shuddered at the sight of bone and blood splattering the launch bay. In a wavering voice, she confirmed the launch. "U-unit One h-has launched" she stated.

ASASASASASASASAS

Sachiel slowly turned around the building and stilled as it felt the Evangelion slowly approach. Forming the unstable ball of energy within it's AT Field and aiming it at where the Evangelion would appear, it waited.

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

Unit One beat at the metal hatch which impended its movement. Shoving its feet into the armour plating and bracing itself, Unit One slammed both fists into the cover and sent it flying before rolling along the street. Heaving itself out, it was brought up short as the energy equivalent of a shotgun to the face sent it flying, the armour melted slightly from the impact. Landing on a building and crushing it, Unit 01 stayed silent with its mouth welded shut before flipping over and onto all fours.

Rocking itself back and forth as if finding its balance, Unit One didn't feel its claws lengthen and sharpen or its muscles spasm as it readied itself for the electrical overload. Spreading its arms to its head was closer to the street, plumes of mist shot from its nostrils and quickly covered the streets in a layer of humid mist.

Readying itself, Unit 01 immediately burst into a sprint, loping like a leopard towards the green monstrosity. With its feet and hands stirring the mist, it burst into great eddies which shrouded the Evangelion from sight temporarily. Darting between buildings to dodge shots of energy which levelled swathes of the city, Unit One was slowly closing the distance. This prey was powerful. It would taste good.

Sachiel was getting worried. The Evangelion was showing almost precognition in being able to dodge the energy bolts. Deciding to go for a melee onslaught, the third Angel darted towards the last known spot of the Evangelion before casting around for it.

Unit One stayed silent and still behind the Angel, shadows camouflaging it. Poised atop a series of skyscrapers and watching the prey, it leapt into the air before descending down upon the Angel from behind, the combined weight sundering the road and burying the Angel two metres into the ground. Raising its claws and slashing them down, Unit One ripped into the Angel.

Sachiel could feel the claws ripping through its sacred flesh. Dislocating its elbow and turning it one hundred and eighty degrees, the tri-fingered hand gripped the throat of the Evangelion. With its arm lance glowing, Sachiel exuded an air of smugness before letting the lance pound forward mercilessly.

Unit One stayed silent as the lance repeatedly slammed against its throat armour, the armour cracking and bending inwards. Four blows later and it tore through the fragile flesh and punched out the other side. Thrown backwards and ploughed through several buildings, the lance retrated and Sachiel stood.

ASASASASASASASAS

Misato stared in shock at the battle. The Evangelion was acting like one of the great cats. Stalking its prey and attacking from behind. Wincing at the rear attack which tore great strips of flesh from the Angel's flank, she blanched at the sight of the Evangelion having its throat sundered. "Pull the Evangelion back!"

"It's not responding!" Maya shouted as she tried every trick she could think of to slave the Evangelion back to their will and make it retreat. Fingers blurring across the keyboard, she was unaware of Ritsuko's impressed nod and the others awed expressions. Cycling through the camera and audio systems of the battle, she blinked as a faint whisper rang through the command centre.

_Fight…fight…fight_

It started as a thunderous whisper and slowly grew. Bringing up the cameras in the Entry Plug, she blinked. Shinji had shifted position so he was floating, lying on the chair on his stomach and legs floating behind him. And his mouth was moving.

_Fight…fight…fight_

The whisper echoed through the command centre and sent chills down everyone's spines. Everyone except Maya. "Yes…fight" she whispered and Shinji's eyes flashed open wide.

And the Evangelion reactivated!

ASASASASASASASAS

Jaw ripping open, Unit One made a hacking noise before its throat started to bubble, surrounded by pustules of blood and biological matter. Moments later and it all sunk inwards, restoring bone, flesh and armour. Letting out a slow growl, Unit One started to stalk towards the Angel, swaying from side to side to evade incoming bolts.

Vanishing into the swirling mist, Unit One "quietly" climbed a buildings and brought the mist with it, turning the building into a pillar in which its shape could barely be seen. As the moon passed behind it, it leapt away into another part of the city.

Climbing the tallest building it could find, Unit One cut loose with a howl of declaration. This city was IT'S hunting ground, its nest!

Lunging down off the building and loping towards the Angel at a break-neck speed, it hit the AT Field like a train hitting a mountain. Snarling as it slashed at the field, a wake of energy was left as its claws passed by and left gaping holes in the field which were quickly repaired. On its hind legs, it pushed itself away and crossed its wrists before it.

And brought them thundering down, tearing a gaping hole in the field. Before it could vanish, Unit One leapt through and brought its right arm screaming down and severed the Angel's left arm with its claws. Pivoting on its now earth-planted hands, it brought its hind legs up. Raptor talons had extended from its foot. Pulling its claws back and poising them, it let the claws snap forward and tore through the Angel's stomach and out the other side.

Pulling its legs back and spinning back around, Unit One gazed at the Angel. One arm severed and gutted, it staggered. Opening its maw, razor-sharp metallic teeth exploded from its gums. Launching itself forward, it brought its teeth down upon the core and clenched down hard, slowly piercing the core.

Letting out an unearthly scream, Sachiel seemed to liquefy before engulfing the head and torso of the Evangelion. Setting up a feedback loop in its S2 Organ, the core bulged before splitting, allowing the energy to expand outwards at the speed of light.

A massive burst of energy rose high into the sky, shaped like a cross. In tandem, a rainbow rose to hover over the cross. But down below, Unit One had perched itself on a cliff and was howling as it gazed down upon its domain. The fires from below highlighted it and made its armour glow as if it had been recently forged.

ASASASASASASASAS

Maya watched nervously as the plug was cut free, the armour having melted over and freezing the Entry Plug inside. Licking her lips nervously, she was aware of the looks she was getting from the other technicians and doctors. That fight had been glorious, it had been brutal. The stuff of legends. And there was yet more to go. Breathing increasing at the possibility, she blinked her eyes rapidly.

The boy was magnificent in his mecha. Aeries reborn almost. Gripping the edge of her jacket and licking her lips, she couldn't help herself from running forward and steadying the strange boy. Ignoring his weak growl and slowly helping him towards the gurney, she aided in lifting his legs onto it. Placing a hand on his brow as if offering a benediction, she leant forwards. "You won the fight. Now rest, victor."

Shinji weakly growled again before nodding and curling up. Mewling at the feel of a warm blanket, the beast smiled peacefully.

Maya blushed before stepping back. Watching the boy carted away, she nodded before returning to NERV HQ, ignoring the snickers and calls of cradle robber. _I'm just thanking him is all. Idiots_ she snorted.

But she couldn't get the sight of the Evangelion clinging to the cliff out of her head.

A/N: Alrighty! First chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it! The premise seems fairly original I think. Review please! Cheers! I can't promise any sort of schedule for updates but I will try.


	2. Chapter 2

Evangelion: Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Nuff said.

Chapter 2

Shinji Ikari dreamed. He dreamt of a time long ago when he had been not as he was, but something different. Of a time when he had been prey.

_Dream_

_Shinji Ikari clutched his teddy bear with the torn and oft-repaired ear as he shyly entered his teachers living room. "G-good M-morning" he whispered shyly, blue eyes full of hope. Would this be a nice man or a bad man?_

_Fushiwari Hogazuka looked at Shinji Ikari ith a malicious glint in his eyes. "Good morning, Shinji!" he called jovially even as his dark heart enjoyed the sight of the young innocent boy. Oh yes, it would be fun to break him._

_Shinji moved to sit at the table. But faster than he could see, he was clipped over the ear and sent sprawling, landing by a bowl filled with raw meat. Tears trickling from his eyes at the pain and shock, he looked up weakly. "M-Mister Hogazuka?" he asked tremulously._

"_That's your breakfast. Now eat, pup! After this we're going for a run in the woods" he reported happily, eyes cold and cruel. Seeing the boy hesitate, he growled. Pulling a horse whip from where it lay flush against the table, he brought it slapping down on Shinji's back, the strike breaking the skin faintly and blood welling out to stick the shirt to his back._

_Screaming at the attack and hunkering down, he whimpered as the pain lanced through him. "Please M-mister, I-I'll be good" he whispered. Tentatively grabbing a raw, bloody streak, he hesitantly bit at it and felt vomit well up. Pushing it away, he made an expression of disgust._

"_Fine then. Let's go for a run."_

_Shinji slowly rose to his feet but was sent tumbling when a booted foot struck the back of his knees. Sprawled forward, he whimpered._

"_Dogs don't run on their hind legs. Use all fours" Fushiwari ordered and grabbed the whip before walking outside. "Come along, mutt!"_

_Shinji weakly walked outside, tugging his teddy bear with him. It was the last artefact of his mother. It still smelt of her perfume and he could feel her love through it. But he was brought up short as it was ripped from his grasp. "No!" he shouted, lunging after it but was sent tumbling once again from a boot to his ribs._

_Fushiwari sneered and threw the teddy bear into a trunk, the lid snapping closer with a depressing click. "Mutt's don't get crap like that! Now run!" he roared and started to run the boy through the forest, the sticks and pine needles cutting the boys hands. Each time he slowed down, the whip would descend and urge him onwards._

_Thirty minutes later, Fushiwari sneered down at a bloody, crying, exhausted Shinji. "Pathetic. By the time I'm done, you'll be able to run all day" he threatened._

_Shinji whimpered as he felt for his teddy bear but found it gone. The last legacy of his mother and the fact he had been loved. Yelping as he was grabbed by the hair and dragged to the barn, he was thrown in onto a pile of hay._

"_This is where you'll sleep, beast. Feeding time is five am and ten pm sharp" he stated before slamming the door closed._

_Shinji curled into a foetal position in the corner and sucked his cut thumb, tears trickling from his eyes unashamedly. "Mummy" he whispered, praying she would come for him._

_The darkness around him didn't respond._

_End Dream_

Awakening with a snarl and slashing his claws down, he gutted the pillow and sent it flying. Continuing to ravage his bed, Shinji slashed at it with his hind legs as well, tearing great gouges in it. Turning in a circle and raging wildly, he didn't notice the woman enter the room and quickly leave, scared.

Sniffing, his head shot up and he stared at the open door. _Freedom…MEAT! _Launching off the bed and darting through the door, his animal-skin clothes made no sound as he shot down the hallway, following his nose which stated there was meat, and close. Entering the hospital cafeteria, he didn't stop and lunged into the kitchen, clipping his knee on the serving bench.

Landing in a tumble and casting about with a savage growl of hunger, he launched himself at a pile of steaming, fresh meat. Ripping into it with an unnatural hunger, the metallic taste of blood trickling down his throat made him purr in delight as he gnashed at the meat. Feeling a hand tangle in his hair and stroke, he turned and raised his paw to strike out but stopped at the sight of Maya staring down at him.

"Shhh, eat" she encouraged, stroking the pelt of the boy with a smile. She had entered the cafeteria only to investigate a gasp and had found the pilot plunging into a pile of steaks, still raw. "You earned this, wolf" she continued, petting him soothingly. Looking down at his hair, she found it filled with brambles, old blood and sweat and pieces of animals.

Shinji felt pride fill him. Wolves were the superior hunters, undaunted by weather or distance. But he had no pack. An alpha without a pack. Sniffing before returning to his meat, he didn't notice Maya disengage and leave the cafeteria with a frown on her face. There was meat to eat!

ASASASASASASASAS

Maya frowned as she entered Commander Ikari's office. _Why am I doing this? He's nothing but a wild animal!_ She thought. But her footsteps would not be stopped, guided by an instinct.

Fuyutski watched as Maya approached and he knew what she was here about. They had been hoping for Misato to volunteer but she had almost sworn off any contact with Shinji after the traumatising ride to NERV and the battle. "You know what she wants?" he asked out of the corner of his mouth, lower half of his face hidden by a book.

"Of course. She wants to house the beast. I will allow this."

Fuyutski raised his eyebrows at that. _He doesn't even consider him a son. Merely a wild animal. _Nodding, he continued to peruse his book. _This will not end well. We are tampering with forces beyond that of the Angels._

Maya stood before Gendo's large desk and felt the weight of the Tree of Life bearing down upon her like a shadow. Clenching her reports tight in her hands, she coughed softly. "Commander, Sub-Commander. I would like to apply to house the Third Child."

"Make your case, First Lieutenant Ibuki" Gendo ordered.

Taking a deep breath which did wondrous things for her chest which made the two older men pay slightly more attention, she spoke. "As Pilot Ikari currently is, leaving him alone would result in two things. He would go wild and hunt and he would go to ground. Even Section Two would have difficulty finding him. He is after all, a beast."

Gendo considered her words. She was right. Section Two was either getting more and more lax or Shinji possessed a degree of evasion which made the most hardened agents look like children. If he vanished, there would be little chance of him returning. In addition, he didn't want to start covering up cases of cannibalism. "Very well. He will be delivered to your apartment in four hours."

Maya blinked in surprise before nodding. "Excuse me" she whispered before walking at a fast clip outside, only to run into Ritsuko Akagi, head on. "Sempai!"

Ritsuko frowned at the First Lieutenant. "So you volunteered to take in Ikari. In that case…" she stated and quickly withdrew a list from her pocket. "This is what he eats, drinks and restrains" she reported. Handing the list to Maya, she continued on.

Looking down at the list, she frowned. _Titanium-laced water? Raw beef steaks? Raw carrots, peas, beans and potato?_ She thought before shaking her head. The Titanium-Laced water was only used on mercenaries. What it did was fortify the bones with strips of titanium which increased resistance to breakage and allowed more force to be exerted. Sighing, she went to fill out a requisition.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji snarled as he tugged at the restrains. The cold metal bit into his throat, wrists, ankles, feet, fingers and mouth. He was helpless. He would NOT stand for this. Growling and trying to gnaw at the chains, he resumed trying to rip the restraints from the wall. They were bending but…

The door opened and he stared into an odd place. Coloured rather blandly, the faint whiff of perfume caught his nose and he leaned forward, eager to smell more. The restrains snapped open and he bounded forward on all fours, head swinging about to trace the perfume, But it teased him from all angles. Maddening!

Maya hesitantly stepped into her place as the cage was carted away. Looking at Shinji who looked around cautiously, she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her at the way he padded about, sniffing. Catching a glance of his knees, she winced at the massive scar that ran along each of his new kneecaps from the surgery. "Hi Shinji" she called softly and was startled as he spun around and growled.

_Meat. No…bad meat. Talking meat?_ Shinji thought before settling on his haunches with his gaze fixed on Maya, the bloodshot eyes holding her still. Growling as he sniffed and looked around, he seemed to constantly shift.

_The carpet must be tickling him. Best show him to his room_ she thought. Walking into the lounge and pointing to a futon which lay on the floor, she gestured for him to test it.

Shinji gazed at the brown-haired woman warily before slowly pacing over and testing the futon with his paws. Purring at its softness, he seemed to spin in a circle as he lowered himself, tugging the covers with him until he lay there, half-covered by the sheets and looking up at Maya cautiously.

Smiling happily, Maya looked at Shinji critically. "We need to get you clean, Shinji." She stated but was brought up short by the distrustful glare and the way he backed away to cower in the corner, claws flexed to attack. "Come on. It'll be nice. Then I'll feed you" she bribed and was rewarded by Shinji reluctantly pulling away from the corner and waiting near her, body lowered so he could make a quick escape.

Maya nodded before steeling herself. As a First Lieutenant and apprentice to Doctor Akagi, she had graduated from medical school with no problem. "Come with me" she ordered. _I hate giving orders like this but it seems the best way_ she thought sadly. Walking into her luxurious bathroom, a rare grin blossomed on her face.

The room was a mix of soothing sky blue and ocean-foam green, the tiles exuding a sense of relaxing. Walking over to the large tub which dominated a fair part of the room, she immediately started to run the water. Making sure it was warm, she glanced back at Shinji and blushed. "I…uh…need you naked" she stammered.

Shinji cocked his head curiously before nodding warily. Reaching up, he clumsily pulled the animal-hide vest off and placed it on the ground gently. Reverently. His torso was heavily scarred yet oddly pale for all the scars.

Maya felt white-hot anger burn through her. Those scars were straight and sharp. Made by the hands of man. _He subjected him to mind-searing agony and forced him to take the only path which lead to life_ she thought darkly. Turning her attention to the rapidly filling tub and smiling, she gestured for Shinji to divest himself of the shorts and get in. Turning away to grant him privacy, she nodded as the pants dropped and he cautiously stepped into the tub.

A content purr escaped Shinji as he nestled himself into the warm, soothing water. Almost instantly the water turned a deep sanguine colour from all the years of grime and blood. Feeling his hair lazily drift in the water, a contented rumble escaped Shinji.

Maya smiled and divested herself of her shoes and stockings. Ignoring the grime in the tub and slipping her legs in, she smiled and picked up one of the full shampoo bottles and the steel comb. Placing a hand on Shinji's almost-comatose head, she rubbed it. "Shinji, I'm going to wash your hair. It may hurt" she warned. Pulling the long mane of sopping wet hair from the tub and marvelling at its length, she set to work.

Step one was the easy part. Wringing it so it was damp instead of wet, she placed the teeth of the comb on his scalp and started to work it through. Almost immediately, she encountered a tangle of thick knots and forest matter.

Shinji winced as the comb was methodically and unrelentingly dragged through his mane and pelt before hiding it. He was Alpha, he was what the pack looked to for strength. Merely enjoying the warmth of the bath water relaxing his muscles which had been aching for months, he snorted and blew a bubble in the water as the tub slowly filled with leaf matter, small sticks and pieces of animals.

Maya sighed in relief as she finally got through the large mass of hair. Now onto the second step. Pouring a large dollop of the shampoo into her hand, she once more started to work the mixture into the human-turned-animals hair. Ignoring the pieces of Shinji's life which floated and eddied around her legs, she smiled. It was almost like caring for a child.

Shinji felt Maya's fingers work through his hair and massage his scalp and he whined in enjoyment as he remembered his first time with the pack.

_Flashback_

_Eight year old Shinji flinched backwards as the light struck him. The remnants of the raw meat he had consumed lay around him like the detritus of an ancient civilisation. His master…no…teacher stood before him, smirking. Shrinking back into the darkness, he yelped as the man gripped his recently-operated on legs and tugged him out._

_Fushiwari Hogazuka looked down at Shinji, full of pride. The freshly-weaned pup would be the greatest. He had that look about him. Not of determination, but of being a wounded animal. A beast that would attack anything that got close. "Today you're meeting your pack, filthy animal" he sneered as he dragged the whimpering boy across the yard and to another large shed._

_Looking down, he nodded The boys feet were heavily callused which was an excellent sign. The same went for his palms. Opening the larger shed, he smirked down at Shinji before tossing him in carelessly. The sound of snarling and growling could be heard from within as he slammed the door closed._

_Shinji landed on all fours and looked around, his eyes rapidly adapting to the darkness. Arrayed around him were six other hounds who were staring at him with teeth bared. Instantly, a challenged leapt forward, all teeth and dark eyes. Falling backwards was the only thing that saved his life as the dog leapt over him, teeth barely missing his throat._

_Spinning on his feet and lunging at the dog, Shinji barely felt the last vestiges of his humanity slip away to be replaced by pure feral instinct. He was Alpha! Lunging at the dog and pressing his thumbs into the cheeks of the dog so they were forced back along the gums, Shinji exerted all of his strength into his palms which held the snout._

_It shattered, bone shards piercing his palms even as he released the mutt and pressed his attack. Force was the only thing they and he understood. He would kill or die. Pressing his advantage, Shinji gripped the canine's head in his hands and proceeded to slam it into the concrete again and again, shattering cerebral casing and grey matter with each blow._

_Fushiwari Hogazuka smirked as he watched Shinji assure himself a place in the pack. Beside him, a video monitor showed Gendo watching with avid interest. "He's coming along quite nicely, Ikari."_

"_Indeed. Train him to be your best, old friend. We will need him in six years. As usual, your work is impeccable."_

_Nodding, Fushiwari closed the briefcase which contained the video camera and monitor. Stretching, he watched Shinji curl up next to the recently orphaned bitch in the pack. "Oh yes. He shall be the greatest" he whispered._

_End Flashback_

Shinji purred, delighted and slowly rose once more onto all fours from his stomach. Stepping out onto the towel laid by the bath and settling once more upon his stomach. His mane and pelt felt wonderful, so light and not clogged by the detritus of his kennel. When he returned, he would be the pride of the entire kennel. Feeling it slowly being dried, Shinji nuzzled into Maya's leg affectionately, trying to impart thanks.

Maya blushed crimson at the inappropriateness of the contact. Shinji's nose was rubbing the outside of her upper thigh but there was nothing sexual about it. Merely thanks. Continuing drying the beasts hair, she smiled down at him. "Somehow, I doubt you're going to school" she murmured and got a soft woof in response.

Looking up at the ceiling as she finished drying him, she sighed. _I'm in over my head. What the hell is he going to do whilst I'm at work? Crap, I'll have to take him with me_ she thought morosely. NERV was no place for one such as Shinji. But she also felt pride.

Shinji slowly stood and shook his head and shoulders in a well-rehearsed move which would shift his mane to lie flat along his back, kept in place by his shoulder-blades and sharp hip-bones. The mane ran down to his buttocks and it shone under the dim light, shimmering like the coat of a proud wolf instead of a barnyard mutt. Looking down gruffly, Shinji found his body to be sparkling clean and he didn't smell like a slaughterhouse.

Maya nodded. "Time to eat then sleep. Long day tomorrow" she announced cheerfully. Rising and walking back into the kitchen, she withdrew four raw steaks from the fridge and placed them on a plate on the kitchen floor. Moments later and Shinji had lunged at the meat, ripping and tearing eagerly. _This will be interesting_ she mused.

A/N: Alrighty! Chapter two is up! This is more of an exposition chapter than any real action and I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be Shamshel and a unique little quirk I've been thinking on. Enjoy!

And explanation time! *Dresses as Inez Fressange*. The idea for this fic started when I recalled Shinji's fight against Zeruel and how…beastly he was. And I started to wonder what it would be like if Shinji had been that way from the start. So full of animalistic fury and savagery. Also, I plan for Rei to be at most, a friend in this fic. Sorry to the Rei/ Shinji legions!


	3. Chapter 3

Evangelion: Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Nuff said.

Chapter 3

Shinji growled before reluctantly crawling into the Entry Plug and settling into position. The plug had been refitted a bit so he could lie on his stomach. Gnashing his teeth as he felt the other mind pulsing, he brought all of his animalistic rage to bear. He would force the other into submission.

Ritsuko watched the sync ratio waver between fifty and sixty percent but never above that. It was odd but the results spoke for themselves. _Fortunately we can slash the weapons budget_ she mused. Scans of the Evangelion showed it was changing to a more bestial form. It seemed to be changing to a wolf but some traits existed from a bird.

Maya smiled at Shinji in the viewscreen before returning to her work. Fingers danced across the keys lazily but there was a certain…urgency there in how her fingers stabbed down a bit harder. Shinji had been an…interesting roommate. Of that there was no doubt. But the early morning walks were getting to her. _Four in the morning is too early_ she bemoaned.

Shinji cocked his head as something barely impinged upon his awareness. Spending so long with the dogs can gifted him with an almost supernatural ability to sense magnetic fields. And he was feeling a massive disruption proceeding towards NERV. Snorting the LCL out in a plume, he looked down at his covered body and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

The latex outfit clung to him like skin, but it was uncomfortable. It didn't allow him to feel the air on his skin or the sloshing of water. Blinking at the dull thunk which indicated the Plug being inserted into the Evangelion, the beast closed his eyes and found the mind which was housed within the giant purple monstrosity.

It was almost child-like. But there was a deviousness there that would befit foxes. In addition, there was a savagery there that would scorch any lesser mind clean of all thought and instinct.

The only thing that could tame it…was a superior beast, a harsher monster. And should he fail, it would devour him whole. _Obey!_ Shinji's mind roared and he threw all his raging heart against the Evangelion's mind. Slowly, it started to back down. The previous piloting experience had been too fast to allow this. They had worked in tandem, a pack of one.

Slamming himself against the mind of the Evangelion and slowly cowing it, Shinji set up his own mental domain within the Evangelion, one which would allow him unfettered access.

It had been a week and a half since the last battle with the Angels and the time was drawing near when Raiden would rise once more.

ASASASASASASASAS

Maya sighed as she walked along the blank, featureless corridors of NERV, her steps weary and beleaguered. Hearing her mentors voice, she picked up the pace in her soft-soled shoes before freezing.

"Your son has been moulded well under Fushiwari's care"

Biting her lip to stop from gasping, she clenched her reports tight. Fushiwari had been jailed for a period no shorter than a thousand years due to crimes against humanity. Specifically, psychological torture. He had been jailed in 2005 for his crimes. The ranch where they arrested him had been a slaughterhouse.

Especially after the human hounds he had trained attacked the force that breached its perimeter.

"Indeed. Everything is going according to plan. He has tamed the Evangelion thus far. How is the backup plan?"

Maya felt incandescent rage flood her veins. Unseen, the wall was dented by an odd silvery shimmer. Slowly controlling her rage, she almost lost it once again at her mentors words.

"Indeed. The chemical cocktail is ready. We'll start filtering it into the LCL for Unit One soon. Should triple aggression and block pain nerve signals."

Maya clenched her fists before spinning and walking away, her dark eyes smouldering with anger as the pupil flashed red for but a heartbeat. Whilst she respected and adored her mentor…she couldn't condone such treatment of their saviour. No matter what.

Quickly making her way down to the changing rooms after dropping off her work in Ritsuko's office, Maya licked her lips nervously before entering the changing rooms. And giggled.

Shinji lay there in a foetal position and was scratching his head with his foot, purring softly. Looking up as Maya entered, Shinji licked his lips before ascending to all fours and padding over.

Maya knew that what she was about to do could very well get her fired and permanently removed from life. But she wouldn't allow such a promising child to be used as a berserker for NERV, even if it resulted in the extinction of mankind. After all, if mankind could treat a child like this and do worse, did they really deserve to survive the Angel's?

Sitting down on one of the benches and watching Shinji's animal-skin clad body follow her up onto the bench and place his chin in her lap, her hands idly massaged his scalp. His long mane was still shimmering under the lights and looked soft as silk. "Shinji…I need you to try something for me. Can you do that?"

Shinji blinked. He understood few words she said. He could hear them fine but couldn't put meanings to words. Nodding slowly, Shinji tensed himself in preparation to either attack or flee. He had grown up half-feral, animal instinct warring with human logic.

"Shinji…can you say Maya?" she asked quietly, making the sounds slowly so he could hear and memorise them.

Tilting his head, Shinji opened his mouth and made a harsh keening noise. Trying time after time, he slowly started to modulate the sounds.

In a gravely, rough voice dusty with disuse and so deep it was almost indistinguishable from a growl, he got out, "Ma…ya"

Smiling happily, she embraced Shinji with all the strength she possessed and felt the animal skins for the first time. They were oddly soft and silky. Glancing down, she smiled in understanding at the sight of the fur still on the skins. Sitting back up and pointing to herself, she enunciated her name again. Repeating this, she stopped at the sight of a gleam in Shinji's eyes which denoted understanding. "Good boy."

Shinji preened at the praise and bared his blood-soaked teeth in a savage grin. "Ma…ya" he repeated, voice still rough and harsh. He felt a cold pride well up in his heart. Whilst he was perfectly content to be a beast, a blood-thirsty creature, he longed to cast down those who walked on two feet, those who thought themselves better than him.

Maya nodded. "Let's go home, Shinji" Maya ordered before standing and leaving the room, Shinji hot on her heels with bloodshot eyes scanning relentlessly.

ASASASASASASASAS

"Evangelion Unit One, Launch!" Misato ordered as she stood firmly in the command centre, arms crossed and brown eyes holding steady before the onslaught of horror that was the Angel. Even from this distance, she could feel the siren call to submit, to join with the Angel and become one being. All of those touched by Angels heard it.

Maya opened up a small communication window to Shinji who lay in the plug, teeth bared in eager anticipation. "Fight, Shinji. Fight!" she whispered and got a hungry growl in reply. Satisfied, she closed the window before anyone else noticed and sat back to watch the fight. She had felt something…off around Shinji for the last three days. The hairs on her head seemed to stand on end around him.

Ritsuko smiled at Maya as she watched her open a window to Shinji. Whilst she ordinarily didn't allow any emotional attachments to form in her crew to expendables, she allowed this. Maya's proficiency seemed to double and Shinji also fought harder, fiercer.

Watching as the Evangelion shot up, the entire command centre held their breath. What would the Evangelion do this time, what horror would it unleash.

And Gendo was smirking. _Perfect. With each battle, the Earth dies a little bit more. And with each portion of life lost…the closer we are to Instrumentality._

ASASASASASASASAS

Unit One shot out from the launch tube and immediately set to sprinting, the energy whips barely missing it. It could feel the energy slowly massing inside of it, like a child. Slowly growing. Leaping and spinning in mid-air, it shot over a shelter and stopped, watching the Angel warily. This prey would not be so easy. Those energy whips and the core shielded behind razor-sharp rib bones…truly, a worthy challenger.

Skulking between buildings and keeping its AT Field deactivated for the moment so it couldn't be sensed, Unit One didn't see the faint arcs of electricity arcing between its fingertips on its right hand. Freezing as the Angel spun to face it, it abandoned caution and raced toward the Angel, crashing to the ground and sliding to avoid one of the whips which would have impaled it.

Cruelly ripping at the torso of the Angel with sharpened claws, Unit One slid past and immediately stood to run away. But was pulled up short by the whip which wrapped around its ankle and gripped tight. Yowling as it was yanked backwards and sent tumbling through buildings, Unit One dipped its head to nuzzle at the blackened armour and scorched flesh.

The electrical discharge grew stronger.

Spinning on his axis and barely dodging a slash from the whip, it growled and leapt onto another building, gazing down at the Angel balefully. Its eyes glowed a deep teal before it lunged at the Angel, jaw ripping open to howl in challenge. And was viciously blindsided by a braided energy whip and was sent into the ground, ploughing along the roads and hit the mountain with a loud crunch.

Moments later and the braided whip snapped down twice more, shattering the Evangelion's knees. Shamshel had seen what the freak had done to Sachiel and it would not allow its own mission to be denied! Looming over the Evangelion, it aimed the tip of its joined energy spears down at the Evangelion and brought them up to pierce the Evangelion.

Unit One was flashing in and out of consciousness. With its legs destroyed and now pain filling its synapses, it mewled. _Defeat…submit…_ it called to its pilot. If only its pilot would surrender its will then it could defeat the foe. But it was rocked by the forceful roar from within the Plug.

Even Shamshel paused at the sound before plunging its spears down. But the Evangelion moved.

Throwing itself to the side and forcing the majority of energy to regenerate its legs, Unit One slowly stood and gazed balefully at the Angel. And it started to draw in as much electrical energy as it could, numerous transformers both above and below ground burning out as they channelled a massive load of electricity to the Evangelion.

A cloud of sparks formed around Unit One's fist before it started to glow a deep gold, AT Field vanishing from around it only to reappear around the fist to contain the building charge. Rocking back onto its haunches and slowly tensing its muscles for the final leap. This would end it!

Muscles coiled, the Evangelion leapt at a building. One of the few super-buildings in Tokyo-3, it could withstand an Evangelion slamming into it once. Landing feet first and clenching a hand into the roof, Unit One launched itself again with the energy whips scorching its face. Snarling, it brought its glowing golden fist roaring forwards and slammed it against the core, cleaving through the razor-sharp ribs.

The S2 Organ held up to the electrical charge for all of ten seconds before it suffered catastrophic overload. Detonating in a gory shower of blood over the Evangelions hand, the blood then started to explode, one cell at a time.

The supercharged fist continued through and swung up in an uppercut, shearing through flesh and brain to emerge in a violent detonation of blood at the apex of the Angels head and arcs of lightning melting buildings as they grounded against the cities structures.

Shamshel collapsed backward, ripped apart and defeated as Unit One stood above it, snarling angrily down at the Angel with its fist scorched black and armour sloughing off from the heat.

Lowering its maw to the Angel, Unit One started to rip and tear at the flesh. The sweet tang of Angel-blood flowed down its gullet as it tore meat from bones, ravenous and unholy.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji emerged from the plug and froze at the sight of Rei Ayanami watching him with a bare flicker of distaste on her face. Curling his lip in a snarl and slowly padding towards her, he growled deep in his throat. This was a superior predator to him. For now. But he would not back down and allow it dominion. Growling and hacking up a piece of raw meat, he spat it at her feet before stalking off, ungainly yet moving with an economy of movement.

Gendo watched curiously at the confrontation between Rei and Shinji. He had been hoping they would bond but based upon this confrontation…_It seems the Angel Virus is more virulent than we ever anticipated_ he mused to himself as he watched Rei turn and walk away, face screwed up faintly at the scent of raw, partially-digested meat.

"Fushiwari did a good job, didn't he? Really stripped the humanity from him" Ritsuko stated as she walked up behind Gendo.

Nodding, Gendo kept his eyes fixed upon the meat.

"But will Yui forgive you?"

Gendo growled before turning and backhanding Ritsuko across the face which sent her sprawling. Stalking over to her, his hair was highlighted by the amber overhead lights to make his hair look like a mane. "Don't forget, Akagi. I was his first success. I could kill you and gladly consume you. As for Yui…she will agree with whatever I say. She was my bitch" he snarled out before turning and storming into the depths of NERV.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji silently paced in the apartment. He needed to feel the cold light of the moon upon his flesh. To feel its call. Clumsily opening the door in hands unsuited to such fine motor control, he gladly darted outside and up the fire escape. This section of the city all had buildings very close to each other. Perfect for a hunting ground. Hearing a howl, Shinji grinned before darting across the tarred ceiling and leapt over the gap.

A blue-haired wolf bounded across the rooftops, body shifting to a more muscular form to be able to fight, to run better. Catching sight of a brown-haired youth charging at her, she leapt at him and clawed at him, sending him bouncing across the roof and crashing into the cement barrier, cracking it. Snarling, her red eyes caught the moon and they glowed like embers from the very pit of Hell.

Shinji growled and shakily stood, leg trembling. Snarling, he lunged at the blue-haired predator and was sent reeling by another blow to the ribs. Growling and stalking over, electricity running down his mane of hair. As the blue-haired demon lunged at him, Shinji whirled and let his mane slash at the opponents face, electricity discharging and making her scream. Pulling his paw back to deliver the killing blow, he stopped.

Sniffing and then taking a deeper sniff, Shinji stiffened. He smelt…himself in her. Parts of himself. _Sister…_that same voice in his mind whispered and Shinji snarled but couldn't bring himself to kill her. Slowly lying down opposite her, his bloodshot eyes stayed on her, ready to attack at a moments notice. But the blue-haired creature merely eyed him warily.

Her hair hung down to her calves, braided with pieces of glinting metal. It made her look dangerous and deadly. And if that hair had been used against him, he would have been grievously injured. Sniffing him and finding he carried her scent, she seemed to nod before bounding away over the rooves.

Shinji watched her depart before flexing his paw. Part of the treatment to all of the dogs had been an artificial gland to boost muscle density for a short period of time. When used in conjunction with adrenaline and the titanium-fortified bones, it made their kind almost the perfect dog soldiers. Peering over the edge and looking down, Shinji spotted a bum sleeping in the alleyway.

And a hungry grin bloomed on his face.

A/N: And the anticipation is building! What is the Angel Virus, who is that blue-haired beast? And I hoped you enjoyed that Gendo moment. Brutal but necessary. And I realise that whilst I may be "over-powering" Unit One and Shinji, keep in mind there are prices to pay for such a power. Shinji's price is yet to be seen, but with the Evangelion…C'ya later!


End file.
